In many communication networks, network functions are provided using physical resources. For example, in traditional Evolved Packet Core (EPC) networks, various EPC network functions are provided by dedicated physical devices configured to provide the EPC network functions (e.g., Serving Gateways (SGWs), Packet Data Network (PDN) Gateways (PGWs), Mobility Management Entities (MMES), Packet Charging and Rules Functions (PCRFs), and the like). In some communication networks, in view of recent improvements in various virtualization technologies, attempts are being made to provide various network functions using virtual resources (e.g., virtual machines (VMs) or other types of virtual resources). For example, in virtualized EPC networks, for each of the EPC network functions to be virtualized, the EPC network function may be provided by a set of VMs that is configured to provide the respective EPC network function.